Signs, cards, card holders and plates with attachment arrangement for attachment to clothing are previously known. A couple of known attachment arrangements for a sign are for example the commonly used name badges used at exhibitions, conferences, courses and stores or similar applications. An attachment arrangement for such a name tag is usually in the form of a safety pin, clip or needle with an attachment plate (so called pin) arranged on a backside of the plate. These tags should quickly and easily be attached to clothing of the bearer and be removable in an uncomplicated way without damaging the clothing at the attachment points. When making such name tags the attachment arrangement must be attached to the tag and also extend along the backside of the tag.
DE-U1-9016614 shows a card of paper with a cavity that is adapted to be attached to an item such as a button. The card includes a U-shaped slit in which a business card can be inserted and held therein.
A problem with the above publication is that the actual attachment arrangement of the card/sign limits the area of use i.e. which type of items the card/sign can be attached to and that portions of the item to which the sign or card is attached to extend on the front side of the card/sign.